


SuperWhoLock

by ABC123SHIPS



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Other, Subtext, unless I decide it fits in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABC123SHIPS/pseuds/ABC123SHIPS
Summary: Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jack work a missing persons case in the UK involving a mysterious Telephone box. They run into Sherlock who is also working the Case and after a rough first meeting decide to help each other out. (It’s Season 13 Characters for Supernatural, Prior to The Fall and Mary for Sherlock, and I’m using the Tenth Doctor just for the trench coat joke aimed at Castiel. This is going to be multiple chapters but idk how many





	1. Chapter 1

“Sorry Dean But there aren’t many cases left now that we have everyone from apocalypse world taking care of everything!”  
Sam slammed his laptop closed and rubbed his eyes groggily standing from his seat at the table. Dean Winchester May have been a big macho man but he could wine like a little girl when he didn’t get his way...  
“C’mon!..There’s gotta be a case Somewhere?!..I Mean seriou-“  
“England.”  
Both brothers shot Jack a puzzled look as he stood up with his newly gifted phone in hand. He read straight from the article pulled up on his phone.  
“Serial Disappearances leave Scotland Yard Detectives bewildered as to how exactly the citizens are dropping off the face of the earth...with every case showing the same signs...front door open, various tasks seemingly abandoned, and eyewitness accounts of a mysterious T-“  
“Let’s get packin’!”  
Dean interrupted Jack halfway through his proposal as he stood up and patted him on the Shoulder, making his way down the hall to get packed. Sam followed soon after muttering away about how he never gets a break. Jack sighed and took a seat at the table patiently waiting for the two humans he called family to get ready. Jack decided he should at least fill Castiel in on the situation while he waited for the brothers to return, he stood up and made his way towards the library.

Dean was never one of those people, the ones who packed with a checklist of item and a spreadsheet of possible weather conditions on their mind the whole time. He was more along the lines of An extra outfit (plus the one currently in use), Boxers, Jacket, Porn, and a snack for the road!  
Dean was down the hall in three minutes flat with only a small duffel bag full of necessary clothes and “supplies”  
Sam on the other hand....

Sam didn’t even have everything in his suitcase after twenty minutes. Sam liked to pack heavy...Taking into consideration every what if. He packed two sets of winter clothes, three separate outfits for medium weather, a raincoat in case it rained, two hottter weather outfits, and an extremely hot weather outfit, as well as eight pairs of boxers and seven pairs of socks. No mattter where they were going he packed for every type of weather imaginable. Unlike Dean he also packed his own soap and toothpaste, stored neatly inside a ziplock bag. If it was up to Sam everything would be neatly folded and organized inside his suitcase but as usual Dean didn’t allow him the luxury.  
“HURRY UP PRINCESS!!...LETS GOOO!!”  
Dean yelled impatiently down the hall obviously in a rush to get going. Sam rolled his eyes and frantically shoved everything in his bag before shouting back  
“OKAYY! COMING!!”

Once Sam and Dean were ready to go they made their way to the garage with their bags in tow. Dean flung his bag into the trunk of his precious car and Sam had to shove his oversized suitcase into the backseat. Dean climbed inside the front seat with ease and as he turned his key Sam plopped in beside him. Everything was peaceful and quiet as The Winchester’s cruised down the winding road leading away from the secluded bunker. That was until Castiel unexpectedly spoke up from the crowded back seat.  
“Jack And I have already booked a motel.”  
The car swerved dangerously close to the other lane as Dean jerked in surprise at Castiel’s sudden appearance.  
“DAMN IT CAS?!”  
Dean regained control of baby and glared at Castiel who just tilted his head in confusion at his state of shock and rage.  
Castiel Warned the brothers this time with a gruff  
“I’m going to take you there now.”  
There was a blinding flash of light and all of a sudden Dean was swerving once again but this time it was to narrowly avoid a flock of sheep. As Dean huffed in anger Castiel calmly apologized  
“Sorry for the inconvenience...I miscalculated the weight of the car.”

 

Half an hour later everyone was gathered in the frankly..quite nice hotel room. Sam was typing away on his laptop getting nowhere on determining what exactly was taking these people. Dean was flipping through a playboy magazine, he happened to bring along with him, on one of the two beds. Castiel and Jack were discussing something in Enochian that was apparently funny because Castiel smiled and Jack laughed jubilantly. Sam pushed his laptop away from his body and folded his large hands in front of himself before simply saying  
“I’ve got nothing!”  
Dean sarcastically retorted  
“Well you gotta have somethin’ considering you’ve been having a staring contest with your laptop for the past hour!”  
Sam shrugged and said  
“Well,” He turned back to his computer “apparently the head detective on the case is a guy that goes by the name Greg Lestrade...But according to his police report he has another guy helping him out!”  
He closed his laptop and faced the now enthralled group of people to say  
“It doesn’t give a name but it does tell us where this Lestrade’s home address is...”

“Well then we’ll pay him a visit!”  
Dean chimed in, enthusiastically standing up and grabbing the keys to the car. Sam just rolled his eyes at his brothers enthusiasm before Making his way out of the hotel room. Once they made it to the lobby, Jack and Cas were already outside waiting. Castiel was leaning against the drivers side of the car and Jack was sitting on the hood. Dean was quick to yell at Jack once he saw him sitting atop his precious car..  
“HEY! GET OFF HER?!” He helped him off the hood of the car as he continued on  
“CAREFUL?! CAREFUL?!...She’s DELICATE?!”  
Dean ran his hands through his hair obviously on the verge of a mental breakdown. Jack just calmly apologized and came to stand by Sam, who scolded Dean for being so harsh with Jack.  
“Go easy on the kid!...He doesn’t know any better! Plus it’s not like you haven’t sat on the good before!”  
If looks could kill Sam Winchester would have dropped dead after The Glare Dean shot him. Dean just looked from Sam to Jack once before angrily making his way to the drivers side of his trusty baby. Sam stifled a giggle when Castiel opened the door for his brother, who just growled at him through his teeth before rolling his eyes and taking a seat. 

Sam couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he sat down in the passenger seat and Cas plopped down in the back. He frowned as he looked over the Dash to see Jack standing outside looking at his hands sheepishly. Sam felt a pang of guilt seeing him so fragile looking, unlike Dean Sam saw Jack as a son. Someone who needed sheltered and protected, he was broken just like he himself had been. Jack noticed Sam looking at him and he simply yelled  
“You guys go ahead without me!...I will keep the hotel room safe!”  
Before Sam could interject Dean was grumbling out something unintelligible and screeching out of the parking lot. The whole car held their breath as They almost collided head on with a double Decker bus. The bus swerved at the last second and the driver gave Dean the middle finger as he honked angrily at him. Dean quickly jerked the car into the other lane ranting the whole time

“Stupid freakin’ British?! Why you gotta make things so complicated?! THIS IS NOT THE SIDE OF THE ROAD YOU DRIVE ON?!” As if he wasn’t angry enough from the whole Jack fiasco the British road rules had ramped him up. The car ride was miserable considering Dean was silent with rage and anyone who dare spoke up was silenced immediately. At some point they had to stop for gas and Dean being the overprotective car owner he was wouldn’t allow anyone but himself fill up the tank. 

Castiel decided to accompany Sam into the Gas station, making up his mind long ago to buy Dean a pie. Sam got in line with an apple and two salad kits with Cas in front of him. Sam rolled his eyes at The angel once he noticed what exactly he decided to buy. He knew it wasn’t for Cas and he knew that he definitely had the right idea. He had picked out two of Dean’s favorites, Cherry and Pecan. Something he knew would Cheer Dean up no matter the circumstances. After they both checked out Sam held the door for Castiel making sure he didn’t drop his precious cargo. Sam stayed a few steps behind The angel and tried not to laugh as he gingerly placed his hand on Deans shoulder making Dean meet his gaze. If Sam would have Touched his shoulder when Dean was angry like that he would have punched him, yet he seemed to calm whenever Cas would do it. Dean smiled and said something Sam couldn’t make out as he took the pies and Happily patted Cas on the back. 

After that the rest of the car ride was fun, Dean even laughed at a retort Sam made about how grumpy Dean was. Time seemed to fly by after that and before he even knew what was happening Dean asked  
“Is this it?”  
He pointed to an older White House and Sam pulled up the article on his phone and confirmed the address. Dean got out of the car and gently set the precious pies on the seat before making his way across the street. Sam and Castiel trailed behind letting Dean take the lead as usual. He rang the doorbell a couple times and stepped back eagerly waiting to used his new fake “CIA” badge. However nobody seemed to be home, Dean turned and shrugged before knocking on the door and letting out a gruff  
“ANYONE HOME?”  
After several minutes of knocking and yelling Sam suggested they just wait it out until he came home. 

Both Castiel and Sam gave Dean a disgusted look, when after waiting for a little while, he produced a plastic spoon from the glove box of his car and opened up a pie. One and a half pies later Castiel grabbed the brothers attention by saying  
“Someone is going in the house..”  
Both brothers looked and sure enough two people were walking down the pathway towards the door. Sam was quick to point out that neither of the two were Lestrade.  
“That’s not him,”  
he turned to Dean and gave him a concerned look before continuing on  
“the guy who lives here has grey hair and those two don’t!”  
Their attention was briefly taken away from the strangers as Cas suddenly announced  
“I must go...Jack is calling me, it’s urgent.”  
Once Castiel had disappeared from the back seat they averted their gaze back to the strangers. 

The taller one with the dark curly hair was bent over, picking the lock to the door. The shorter blond one was standing close by with his arms crossed, obviously arguing with the other man. He yelled something that Sam and Dean couldn’t quite mak out and the other one momentarily stopped his ministrations to roll his eyes. The shorter man pinched the bridge of his nose and flung his hands in the air before he started to walk away. He only made it a couple of feet before the other man grabbed his forearm and pouted. All of the anger seemed to fade from the shorter mans face as they stared at each other for an unnecessary amount of time. Dean was quick to comment on the whole scene giving a little laugh before saying  
“Why don’t they just kiss already?” He rolled his eyes and said  
“They better hurry up and get inside, I don’t wanna witness anymore eye sex!”  
Sam just gave Dean a look as he thought to himself  
Now you know how I feel with you and Cas  
He really wanted to say but refrained because Dean was suddenly jumping out of the car. Sam was barely out of the car by the time Dean reached the door. He sighed as he saw Dean run in Gun in his hand, even though they talked about gun laws beforehand. 

Dean Didn’t even think twice as he busted the door open with his gun in his hands, finger already on the trigger. He heard voices upstairs so he quickly and quietly made his way towards them. As he reached the top of the steps he stopped to listen in on the conversation at bay.

“Well maybe if you wouldn’t have pissed him off he would have given it to you?!”

“This is more fun!”

“Sherlo-“

There was a loud crash followed by an obvious fake apology. Dean stepped a little closer still cautious of the situation only to hear one of the men say  
“Shut up!” There was a pause as the other man grew quiet. “I think I heard something...”  
Dean heard footsteps coming towards him he mouthed out a quick  
“Shit!”  
Before he repositioned his gun and made his way towards the impeding footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

John made his way Down the hall ready for anything. Sherlock was never wrong about this stuff, when he had first moved in and Sherlock would hear something he would simply brush it off. Eventually he learned to never doubt his ear, always checking something out if Sherlock thought it seemed off. Which is exactly what he was doing now because if it would have been Lestrade Sherlock would’ve been able to tell. John honestly had no idea how he would but he knew he would so he was expecting danger. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the large man who was currently pointing a gun at his head. He could still hear Sherlock rummaging around in Lestrade’s office for that stupid case file. Not wishing to startle the rather intimidating looking man he held his hands up in surrender. Sam picked that exact moment to Yell out a concerned   
“DEAN?!”  
Dean lowered his gun slightly and craned his neck to yell down the stairs...when all of a sudden, the gun was taken out of his hands and pulled on him in one swift movement. The short stocky man in front of him hardened his expression before he calmly said   
“Sherlock...We have company!”  
John kept his eyes locked on the strangers forest green as he yelled once again this time louder  
“SHERLOCK?!”  
Honestly the man could hear a footstep from down the hall but couldn’t hear John yelling for him? A couple seconds later Sherlock sauntered around the corner. 

Dean didn’t like the way the mysterious stranger’s eyes trailed over him. His gaze was not lustful, no! On the contrary! It was a cold and calculating stare that seemed to take him apart with a single glance. The man smirked at him devilishly before telling his friend   
“You can put that down, he means us no harm...His ignorance and addiction to danger led him to believe we were burglars of some sort!”

John reluctantly lowered the gun, still keeping a close eye on Dean as he did so. Dean turned his gaze to Sherlock and sarcastically said  
“So you aren’t Robbin’ the joint?...Let me guess...forgot your key?”  
He crossed his arms and stepped into Sherlock’s personal space as he darkly said  
“I’m not buying it.”  
Sherlock’s expression turned darker as he matter-of-factly said   
“Ah!..Trust issues just like your abusive Father I presume You ha-“  
He was abruptly cut off as Dean roughly grabbed him by the lapels of his coat. Dean seemed to tower over him, even though they were about the Same height...as intimidating as Dean could be Sherlock was Unphased by his display of dominance.   
“My Father was NOT abusive?!..He was a GOOD FATHER?! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY OTHERWISE?!”  
Dean practically growled at Sherlock. In response Sherlock dramatically wiped his face and offered his hand, calmly saying   
“The name’s Sherlock Holmes, I’m a Consulting Detective.”  
He gestured to John as he explained further   
“This is my Partner John Watson...” he smirk before he continued on “John?..That must have been your fathers name?”  
Dean tightened his grip pulling the lanky detective almost flush against himself. 

John puffed up a little and with authority in his voice said  
“Let Him Go..”  
Dean scrunched his face disdainfully as he cockily asked   
“Or what?...Short stuff?!”  
John was behind him in a second, pressing the cold barrel of the gun against Dean’s Temple. Dean let go making sure to make Sherlock stumble as he did so. Sam rushed up the stairs hearing Dean’s yelling, he knew he was in trouble. However he didn’t bring his gun with him, so I he had to fight back he was going to have to get creative. As he reached the hallway he saw him, two men holding him captive and one with Dean’s own gun to his brothers head. Sam approached the group but the taller man in front of Dean yelled   
“John!..Behind you?!”  
The shorter man turned and pointed the barrel of the gun at Sam’s chest. Dean was quick to grab the taller man and put him in a headlock. In a voice of steal Dean uttered a low  
“Put the gun down...or else I’m going to choke the smug face off your asshole friend!”

John turned, still pointing the gun at Sam, and looked as Sherlock Gasped for air in Dean’s strong grasp. Dean watched as he slowly handed the gun over to Sam and calmly said   
“Ok, Let him go”  
Once Dean saw that the gun was safely tucked in the back of his brother’s jeans he loosened his grip on Sherlock. Before Dean could let him go Sherlock brought his head back, causing Dean’s nose to gush blood. He then grabbed Dean’s forearm and flipped him over himself onto his back. Sherlock straddled Dean’s waist and pinned his arms with his legs, using his weight to hold them down. Dean struggled under him as Sherlock spit out  
“You think yourself Tough?...Obviously you’re well trained, yet your Ego is what keeps you from Success!! you’re nothing bu-“  
John grabbed Sherlock and drug him off of Dean scolding him the whole time about manners and complaining about his lack of self control. Both brothers watched this childish display unfold before Sam spoke up   
“So get this, These guys know Lestrade!...Who is downstairs by the way, uh...he wants a word with you two.”  
Sam flickered between his Disgruntled brother and the two strangers as he said this. 

John sighed and grabbed Sherlock by the arm like a child and led him downstairs....

A couple minutes later everyone was sitting in Lestrade’s living room. Sam shoved between a bickering Sherlock and John, Lestrade in an armchair opposite them. Dean was Leaning against the doorway, angrily holding an ice pack to his face. Sam didn’t necessarily feel awkward sitting between the two strangers who were fighting like a married couple, he was used to that with Cas and Dean. However he did feel extremely awkward when the Taller of the two stopped his argument to gaze at him. Sam shifted uncomfortably as the strangers eyes took him in, cold and distant. What was more disturbing was when the man smirked and without missing a beat said   
“You must be the sibling I deduced from the buffoon who idiotically burst into action, quite valiantly if I don’t say so myself. Since you seem to be the more open minded one, I will tell you inste-“  
“HEY WATCH IT CHEEKBONES?!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes at Dean’s outburst before turning back to a shocked Sam, who was debating on whether or not Dean was going to choke out this guy.   
“Lestrade and I were going through the unsolved cases from the past three years and I noticed a pattern...I noticed a series of mysterious disappearances spanning all the way back until the early 20s.”  
Lestrade chimed in at that point   
“I had my team look through more cases while you were out working on the case in Sussex, there are cases that go as far back as the 1800s.”  
Sherlock practically leaped off the couch excitedly rambling on. However he stopped dead in his tracks when Castiel appeared in the room with a loud *whoosh*

Before Sherlock could say anything else Castiel angrily told Dean  
“Jack is GONE?!” When Dean simply shrugged his shoulders at the angel Cas turned to Sam.   
“I went back to the hotel to check on him and he was gone, before I got there he prayed to me about a strange man...I don’t know.”  
Sherlock looked the angel over, However his calculating stare was replaced with one of shock. His brow furrowed almost comically as he continued to stare in awe. Everyone was staring at Sherlock as he was frozen in shock, opening and closing his mouth seemingly catatonic. John grew concerned immediately. He could see a freak out coming a mile away but this one threw him for a loop. John swore Sherlock’s brain had either stopped completely or was running so fast that smoke would start coming out of his ears. If it wasn’t such a tense situation John probably would have laughed, but Sherlock seemed distressed like never before. 

As Sherlock stood there gaping at Castiel dean couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Everyone’s eyes turned to Dean, all except Sherlock. Dean looked between Castiel and a still awestruck Sherlock and cockily said   
“Looks like Cas is gettin’ a boyfriend!”   
Sherlock broke the awkward silence by turning to John. He swallowed audibly before he stuttered out   
“I-I can’t read him,” he looked back to Castiel briefly before continuing on  
“He...I-I Don’t...It’s just th-“  
“Are you serious?!” John’s eyebrows raised as he let that information sink in. He pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes met Sherlock’s frightened ones and his gaze immediately hardened. John stomped over to Castiel. As he moved closer to the angel, Castiel took a step back. John stared him down as he practically pinned Castiel against the wall. Cas wasn’t good with human interaction at the best of times, but this was something completely different for even The experienced human. No one in that room knew exactly what to do in this situation. 

All it took was one nervous glance from Cas and Dean was jumping into action. He strode over to John in four large steps, pulling his knife out of the waistband of his jeans in the process. The threat was obvious as Dean pressed the cold blade of the knife to the heated skin of John’s throat. It didn’t take much longer for chaos to ensue...

Sherlock grabbed a pen off of Lestrade’s table before plunging it into the meat of Dean’s shoulder. Dean winched in pain and the knife clattered to the floor. Dean pulled the pen out of his arm cursing as blood soaked through his flannel. Dean turned to face Sherlock but as he brought his fist back to strike, Sherlock was flung across the room. With his hand still raised he turned to see Cas, his eyes glowing blue with rage. Lestrade was frantically talking on the phone when Cas purposefully marched over To him. He placed two fingers on his temple and the Detective slumped over, limply falling to the floor. Sam was checking Sherlock’s pulse as John made his way towards him, knife in hand. Castiel and Dean rushed over at the same time exchanging a quick glance before attacking. 

Dean grabbed the blade of the knife and twisted it out of John’s grasp. The deep cut on the palm of his hand was worth the punch he got in directly after. Before John could respond Castiel suddenly teleported them. They came to an abrupt stop and soon realized they were in the hotel room. John Dry heaved And has to sit down to keep from passing out. Dean remembered the first time Cas had zapped him somewhere...It was intense, but by now he was used to it. However John was not...


End file.
